I Am Taking A Stand
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: Hogwarts is standing against bullying.    Rated T for strong language and creative curses.


**Hey. What's up? So, um I was like reading and I saw this thing about this teenager who committed suicide because he was being bullied because he was gay and I decided that I would right a story like that. Hope you like it. Set during Harry's fifth year.**

**I am listening to: The Older I Get by Skillet.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

A small girl sat at the Hufflepuff table. She had bright pink hair, snake bites, and flashy make up that was making small tear paths down her pale cheeks. Her name? Via Louise. Well, that's what she told people to call her. She was a muggle-born and bullied for it. She hated it!

"Hey, Mudblood." Draco Malfoy sneered as he passed her. She barely glanced up.

"Aw, is the ittle wittle Mudblood crying?" Pansy Parkinson mocked her as she passed.

"Your faggot of a brother is better off dead." Theo Nott snarled as he passed. That was the lost straw for her.

"What did you say?" her voice was dangerously soft.

"Deaf now to Mudblood? I said your faggot of a brother is better off dead!" Nott answered.

Her head snapped up. It was almost eerily fast how fast her head came up. "I heard you the first fucking time! I heard you call me Mudblood the first one hundred times! I fucking heard you so you can shut the fucking hell up before Avada Kedrva you!" she screamed at him. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at the once calm Hufflepuff in shock. "Do you fucking think that I could ignore you? Did you fucking think that it's okay to fucking prance around like a fucking spoiled brat and mock people? I don't fucking think its okay! And because of you and Malfoy my brother is dead! Con-grad-u-fucking-lations, you sick bastard! You are a murderer! Looks like you can go having fucking tea with fucking Voldemort! I hope he fucking kills you!"

"Via Louise! That is enough!" Professor Sprout was making her way over to her.

"This is not enough! Enough was drawn long ago! So what if I'm a fucking Mudblood! Oh look, it's a Mudblood! Lets go making her life a living fucking hell while the teaching staff turn the other cheek like the fucking arses they are! I've had enough already! So fucking what if my brother was gay? So fucking what! I may be a damn Hufflepuff but that doesn't mean I can't kill you!" By now she had her wand pointing at the three Slytherins.

"Enough _is _enough." A quiet voice said from the door way. Via turned her head to see Dana Cleeth walk in. She was a third year Slytherin.

"Dana! Help us!" Malfoy shouted upon seeing the small Snake.

"Help you? Help _you?_ I'd rather not, Malfoy. You see, my brother is gay. I really don't like the way you've been acting." Cleeth sneered at the elder boy.

"To make fun of Via because she's muggle-born is to make fun of me because I'm black." Dean Thomas said standing up.

"Everybody calls me Loony." Luna began standing up, "but what few ever ask is how I became this way. They never ask me why I only have daddy. I saw mummy die. Every year since my first year I saw thestrals."

"No one has ever asked why I look the way I do." Via began, "the truth is because I have no wish to look like the man who raped my father. By the way Malfoy, it was your father. Anyways I dye my hair and pierce my face so I can be myself! No one can copy my look!"

"People make jokes about me because I'm Irish." Seamus blurted out, soon he found that he could not stop, "Sure they can be funny, but after awhile they start to get annoying and start hurting. I can't help that I'm Irish. I try my hardest at things but they always explode in my face, literally!"

"I'm a half-blood." Piped up a second year Slytherin. Everyone turned to her as she talked, "I kept it hushed up for awhile now. But the truth is, me mom is a muggle-born witch from Nicaragua. Me da is a pureblood from Ireland."

"I'm not really stupid." Vincent Crabbe spoke up. Most were shocked to hear his voice. "It's more of an act. I was supposed to be big and stupid but I'm actually rather brainy and scrawny. I'm just advanced at Glamour Charms."

"I feel unwanted." Ron Weasley stood up at the Gryffindor table, "Mum always wanted a girl. Bill was her first born and the coolest, Charlie was Quidditch captain, Percy is the smartest even if he is a git, Fred and George are funny, Ginny is the prettiest, and I'm…I'm just _there."_

Harry Potter stood up next, "I'm abused at home. Everyone expects me to be a spoiled brat but I'm lucky if I get out of the house without too noticeable bruises."

Hermione Granger stood up after him, "I'm muggle-born. All my life I've been told that my best was never good enough. When I came here I had no friends, and was bullied. I had to stick to the classes and rules or else I'd be nothing. But now I realize that I don't care anymore. Screw 'em!"

Fred stood up, "I like being funny. I really do, but sometimes it's not good enough. A lot of times I feel like mum is disappointed in me. With George and I, well we aren't our own person, it seems like. We are, FredAndGeorge, not Fred or George. Even Ron said us together."

George got up after he sat down, "The same with Fred but he's always been the smarter twin. I guess it was the price to pay since I'm the better looking one." Fred looked affronted.

Surprisingly, Parvati Patil got up, "Everyone calls me dumb and boy obsessed, a total fashion psycho, but what else do I have? At home its, 'Padma this,' and, 'Padma that,' or even 'Why can't you do as good as Padma'. The problem is I'm not Padma! I'm Parvati and that's all I'll ever be!" with a shrug she sat down again.

This time Padma stood, "All my life I got, 'why can't you be as out going as Parvarti,' or 'why aren't you as Parvati' so when we started getting sorted, I made Parvati go up before me. When I heard she got Gryffindor, I asked the hat for anything but." She hung her head and sat down.

Astoria Greengrass stood up so fast, that her chair fell backwards, "Look at me! I don't look like a Greengrass! Heck, I hate my last name! I mean, what kind of name has ass in it! Its just not me. I'm more of a…" she tapped her chin, "A Flores!" She clapped her hands hyperly and sat down once more.

Daphne Greengrass took her turn, "They call me the Ice Queen and I guess they're right. But I was taught to be this way. People like Nott and Parkinson give Slytherin a bad name! This is for cunning, ambitious people, not dicks and whores." She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and plopped down in her chair.

Terry Boot slowly pushed himself up. "I'm Muggle-Born. So sue me! I get picked on and taunted everyday because of it. Just like Hermione said, SCREW 'EM." He stuck up his middle finger at Nott, much to the amusement of the whole hall.

A black haired Slytherin stood up next, "My name is Lena Baker. Everyone calls me goth or emo. I'm neither. Black is just the way I express myself. Through out the halls of the school, I can't go anywhere without being pushed or hit. I'm sick of it. Enough is enough."

Dana was nodding her head the whole time. She turned back to Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott. "You see, you prats, nobody here likes bullies. I would suggest you leave before you get yourself killed." The three Slytherins didn't need to be told twice.

For the first time in Hogwarts history the four houses talked freely and moved together, some even merged tables.

Never underestimate the power of an angry Hufflepuff and strange Slytherin.

…

**How was it? I was thinking about adding more chapters, about how they make Hogwarts a better place.**

**Should i?**

**I am listening to: New Divide by Linkin Park**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
